Scars That Last an Eternity
by JOJG97
Summary: Cain needs a manager? he's not even a real person! wait why is Kyoko dressed up in rags? is the Reino over there? okay who's the women that looks suspiciously like Kyoko? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!
1. Chapter 1

_As the mist fell down on the hazy spring afternoon, I glanced her way. There she stood, glaring at me. It was a competition—everything here is a competition. She tossed the oversized tennis ball over the cones and bouncing once in my square. I went to dive for the ball, and missed badly. She looked up at me, excitement on her face. She said to me, "Hey, let's write a story!"_

My BFF and I decided to write a Skip Beat! FanFiction together. I haven't had much time and she's a much better writer, so she'll probably be publishing the chapters. Yeah, so an explanation of the above—we were playing two-person 4-square [2-square] and she randomly asks me if I would like to write a Skip Beat! Fan Fiction with her. We came up with the idea together, but I will probably be doing the editing. If you find any editing mistakes and you want to comment, PM me.

-AquaHaruhiGo

**Okay so my best bud and I were playing two square (Cause we don't have enough friends to play four square…a bit depressing… Anyways….) and I was a bit distracted… Okay so I was really distracted, but it's for a good reason, I promise. You see I really love skip beat! Everyday I read all these wonderful fanfics and everyday I want to publish something, ANYTHING under skip beat! The only problem is that skip beat is a bit intimidating to me because all the characters are so fantabulously developed that it's hard to add a twist to them that the audience hasn't seen yet. So, as a two person group AquaHaruhiGo and I am going to try our best to produce a worthy fanfic of this manga…..and not completely fail along the way…..**

**-jgoulding97**


	2. Chapter 2

**So anyways back to the actual story…..,.**

**Key:**

**Bold**= English

'_italicized'_= thoughts

"quotations"= speech

Setsu lounged in the wooden armrest gazing nonchalantly at the scene in front of her where a certain movie was being filmed. The scene bored the girl, every actor there had been overly disappointing, lacking both skills and poise as an actor/ actress. All except her brother anyways…glancing at the man in question her heart stopped, the annoying brat "Kyoko" gave her the strange urge to bow and scream apologies in the mans face for reasons beyond Setsu. Setsu pushed Kyoko out of her head and strolled gracefully over to her nii-san, who at the moment had changed out of his special effects makeup and was just wearing his usual leather trench coat and black aura.

As she approached she noticed that he was talking to someone on his phone, his face grave and serious. She stopped in front of him just as he snapped his phone shut and slipped it into his face.

"**That was the boss"** giving her his undivided attention as he spoke. **"He called both of us to a conference right now…"** this shocked her, Cain was a professional! He couldn't miss work! Setsu again smothered Kyoko who was trying to take over again. _'Nii-san can do as he pleases, these actors can't keep up with his skill anyways. He has better things to be doing' _she thought to herself.

"**We should probably tell the director that we're leaving, it might be considered rude to the highly mannered Japanese if we Brits leave unexpectedly" **he said sarcastically with a smirk. With that said Cain glided towards the still slightly blue-faced director. Setsu grinned and followed her brother to 'help' him understand Japanese.

12.6 minutes later the director's limo pulled up to the front entrance of Tokyo's acclaimed LME. Two figures stepped out of the glossy car, the wind picked up and the sky darkened adding to the dark atmosphere that surrounded the two as they strutted across the sidewalk into the building.

The President was agitated. No one in the history of LME had seen him quite so. He paced the interior of his spacey office in large circles, dragging the long ornate Egyptian cosplay dress skirt behind him. How was he supposed to find a solution for this? Who would do this? He's not even a real person! The president's reverie was broken when he heard his door slide open allowing two figure to quickly step in before the door once again closed behind them ominously. No one said a word. The president just observed his visitors marveling at the near perfection of their characters.

As soon as they stepped though the doors of LME Setsu was finding it harder and harder to keep in control of Kyoko. The girl just wouldn't give up the fight. They stepped into the elevator and headed up to the penthouse, Setsu's inner struggle unnoticed by anyone.

Cain knocked on the door loudly. The door opened quickly, they stepped through and it closed just as quickly behind them with a boom sending a wave of air at the siblings. Setsu crossed the floor and sat down on the nearest Egyptian style woven chair dozing as the president proceeded in explaining the situation to her brother. His face remained unchanged throughout the entire conversation. Setsu wasn't quite sure what it was about but it seemed important by the way the boss flailed his arms in the air as he spoke. She didn't care much about his problems, but of course Kyoko did as she attacked Setsu with a force finally knocking her out of control and gaining control. Lightning quick Kyoko sat up, back straight, and head slightly bowed listening to the last of the conversation. Her head shot up in surprise at what she heard.

**A/N: Yay! I got the first chapter done without completely failing…I hope…. Anyways I hope you guys like it, sorry it's so short! Don't forget to review! Thanks everyone! **


End file.
